Love Pentagon
by Angels Athletic
Summary: You have heard of a love triangle, right? What about a love pentagon? Bloom struggles with her love life and best friends, and decides that it may be best to go to earth to live with her parents, away from all the madness at Alfea. What will happen? People will change, hearts will be broken, and new relationships will arise. Oh, and also some enemies. Click and read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom stepped outside into the warm summer breeze. She and her best friends, the winx, had decided to stay at Alfea over the summer, a school for fairies just like them. Their boyfriends, the specialists that went to red fountain, decided to do the same. **(Not sure if they can really do this. Please just go with it.)** The fire-fairy took in the scene around her. The trees glistened with morning dew, making the forest look like it had been lit up with diamonds. Flowers bloomed, and animals sang happily, putting bloom in a great mood. She had never felt so free and relaxed. Many troubles had accompanied her this past year at school. Her ex-boyfriend, sky, had cheated on her, for a girl named Diaspro. Bloom was admired by many boys, but she had always believed sky was the one for her. She was heartbroken upon hearing the bad news. Just thinking of sky reminded her of the moment it all ended.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Bloom weaved in and out of the trees on a borrowed leva bike excited to see sky for the first time in weeks._

 _She raced up the stairs to sky's dorm, and what she saw made her stomach lurch. Sky was making out with Diaspro, a popular fairy the Bloom envied greatly._

 _Diaspro smirked as Sky turned around greatly surprised to see Bloom._

 _"B-b-bloom." stammered sky. "Its not what it looks like… Let me explain-" The young specialist went quiet when bloom thrust her hand into the air to stop him._

 _"Yes, Sky. Yes it is what it looks like. You cheated on me with another girl, one you PROMISED you did not hang out with anymore. You broke my heart and my trust." The dragon fire fairy said, trying to keep the tears in._

 _"Please, Bloom. Don't do this….."_

 _That was it. "NO! WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE?" screamed bloom to a greatly shocked sky. " I have given you so many chances, sky, and you took advantage. We are OVER!" The tears she had tried her hardest to keep in came flowing out, and she ran back to alfea, away from her ex-boyfriend and now worst enemy._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_.

Other than boy troubles, her friends had started arguing over very tiny little things, and it had started to get on blooms nerves. She started walking deeper into the forest, thinking about simple things; like what she was going to have for lunch, or what she wanted to do in her free time. Bloom was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she was greatly surprised, when a specialist about her age ran straight into her, knocking her over.

The boy quickly got up and helped bloom up as well. "I am SO sorry." he apologized. "Its okay." Bloom replied, quickly blushing and turning away. The boy who stood in front of her was not only kind, but very good-looking. He had light brown hair that almost looked orange from a distance. His hazel eyes were bright, with gold flecks in them. He was tall, and muscular. He smiled, and Bloom felt butterflies in her stomach, which rarely ever happened. The two stood there for a moment, just staring into each others eyes, until a magenta haired boy came running into the clearing. Riven, the boys name, jogged up next to the new boy. "Hey, Bloom." he said, nodding in her direction. Riven wasn't the most social or positive boy, and Bloom was surprised to see him in such a good mood. "Come on John. The guys are waiting for us!" _"John…."_ Bloom thought dreamily. John said a quick farewell to bloom, and disappeared back into the forest with Riven.

Bloom mentally slapped herself for having feeling towards the boy. He did not even like her back! " _Come on Bloom!" she told herself. " You're starting to act like Stella now!"_ Realizing it was almost time for lunch, Bloom turned around and headed back, thinking about a certain hazel eyed boy a few miles walking in the opposite direction behind her


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it is so short! The next one will be a bit longer. Thanks for all the views! Please review! Hope you are enjoying the series!**

Bloom entered her dorm, only to hear the voices of the other winx arguing.  
"I wanted to go shopping today!" Stella whined to Flora. "Stella…." replied Flora softly. " It is such a beautiful day out! Why would you want to stay inside when you can go and enjoy the great outdoors!" Aisha stood up from her seat on the bed. "I agree with Flora! We should get outdoors, and better yet, play some sports!" The nature-fairy said in a low whisper, "I was thinking more of walking peacefully through gardens…." Just then, both Musa and Techna joined the conversation, saying that they should go to a music concert, or help teachers still at the school that were busy. As the argument continued, the voices of the five girls grew louder, and louder, until Bloom, for the second time that day, decided she had had enough.

"Will all of you just SHUT UP!" Bloom screamed, flames dancing in her eyes. " You guys are arguing about such STUPID stuff, and you have No idea how RIDICULOUS you guys sound!"

Bloom slowly calmed down, and looked every single one of them in the eye. "We are a team, and whether we are in the middle of a fight, or, for heavens sake, ARGUING About what we should DO, we always have to find away to work it out. We all are like sisters, and I so not want to see a stupid argument get between us!"

Bloom spoke a bit more softly after seeing the guilt on her friends faces. "Why dong we go see the boys?" We never get to see them, since we were always in school." The rest of the winx smiled at Bloom, and they all came together for a group hug, and just a few minutes later, they were walking towards red fountain, ready to see the guys.

"so…" said Stella, trying to lighten the mood. " Bloom, have you moved on from sky and found another lover?" Bloom blushed deeply, and her friends started to snicker. "Ooh! Blooms got a crush! So, what are you waiting for? Spill!" Bloom laughed. "there is this guy named John. He is super cute and super kind, and I think I MAY have a crush on him…." "MAY?" said Techna, smirking at her friend. "According to my calculations, the fact that you are completely red and fidgeting with you hair shows that you DEFINITELY have feeling towards this, 'John' guy." " Oh, shut up!" Said Bloom, shoving Techna playfully, turning an even darker shade of red. The winx laughed, and in only a few minutes, they had reached red fountain.

As the girls reached red fountain, Blooms phone started ringing with multiple texts from some random number. Bloom told the girls to go ahead, and that she will catch up later. Bloom glanced at her phone and read the text messages:

 ** _Nobody cares about you._**

 ** _The winx are better off without you._**

 ** _Can't even keep a boyfriend without them cheating on you, right?_**

 ** _Stop always being so happy. It gets on everyone's nerves._**

Bloom gasped. Who would send things like this to her? Is this what everyone really thought of her?! Bloom did not recognize the number, so she had no clue who was texting her. Keeping her tears and emotions to herself, she headed to read fountain with a face smile plastered across her face, not wanted anyone to get worried about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom ran to catch up with her friends, who were getting on the boys leva bikes to head to the beach. Bloom was excited to finally have a fun day, until she heard an all too familiar voice with a ton of fake sweetness.

"Oh, Bloom, dear! How nice to see you!" said a high pitched Diaspro, her eyes cold as ice.

Blooms stomach lurched with an uneasy feeling. What was Diaspro doing here? Then Bloom started to feel even more sick. _"Oh, yah…."_ thought bloom. " _She is with sky now….."_ As bloom thought about sky even more, she felt herself become more and more upset. On top of all that, Bloom's phone started going off like mad from all the negative texts she was getting from more and more people.

 _ **Why are you still alive?**_

 _ **You have no purpose in this world; or any other.**_

 _ **You are ugly, not even the most terrible witch would want to be friends with you**_

 _ **No one loves you.**_

Brandon, one of Blooms closest friends, asked, "Bloom? Is everything ok? Who keeps texting you?" "I'm fine!" Bloom snapped, a little too harshly. Brandon was hurt by her sudden anger towards him, so he left her alone, not wanting to make her more mad. Blooms phone rang again. She turned her phone off. " Aisha? Can I ride with you?" "Sure Bloom!" She responded, and Bloom quickly put on her new teal helmet, hoping that spending the day at the beach would relax her a bit.

 **Sky's POV**

" _Wow…."_ I thought. " _Bloom looks pretty good today…."_ Bloom was wearing tight black running shorts and a loose mint green Tank top with white stripes. " _I can't wait to see her in a bathing suit….."_ Sky suddenly realized in horror how he was thinking. " _Sky_!" he scolded himself. _"You are with Diaspro now, so stop thinking about Bloom."_ But he couldn't. " _I can't still like her, can I?"_

 **Normal POV (nobody's)**

Bloom felt the wind blow through her red hair. She loved riding on leva bikes. It reminded her of the times she spent at home riding her bike with her parents and other friends. Bloom was disappointed when it was time to get off. Everybody seemed so happy, laughing and clinging to their boyfriends. Bloom felt like the odd one out. Bloom felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." John smiled at her. "I don't think I properly introduced myself earlier this morning. I'm Jonathan, but you can call me John for short." "I'm Bloom," she replied, slightly blushing upon seeing her crush. "That's a pretty name. What powers as a fairy do you have?" said John, trying to strike up a conversation. "Oh. I'm the fairy of the Dragon-Flame." "Really?" said John, Sounding astonished. "Yep. It's a lot of fun, always being hunted by people either trying to kill you or steal your power." Bloom chuckled softly. "So, are you a specialist?" said bloom, hoping to learn more about her hopefully new friend. "Yes I am." he replied. "My father sent me here because he said I needed to go to a 'proper school' even though I was perfectly fine with the school I was going to. I had to leave all my friends behind. I would be visiting them over the summer, but my mother said it would be a good idea to stay and make new friends." "I can relate to that." They both laughed. Bloom glanced at her phone to check the time, and her phone starting receiving more and more texts. She forgot she turned it off because lf this. She slid her phone back into her pocket and walked with John down to the beach.

 **A few hours later...**

Bloom slowly walked to her dorm after a long day at the beach. She had fun hanging out with John, her new best friend. Bloom instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, a smile on her face and her thoughts on one boy in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy! Please, Please, Please review! Thanks!**

Bloom woke up to her new alarm clock; her phone. She had been getting more and more of the negative texts, and it was driving her insane. She groaned, rolled over, and glanced at her phone to check the time. The clock read 3:26. " _Frick_ " bloom thought. _"Why did this person have to text her so early in the morning?"_ She forced herself out of her bed to change. She decided to just take a walk, where no one would bother her, since it was so dark out. She slipped on a pair of really tight and really short black shorts, a dark emerald color crop top that showed a bit of her stomach, and a pair of black flops. She grabbed her phone and walked quietly out of the dorm not wanting to wake the other girls. She walks out into the forest that surrounded alfea, and walked to one of her favorite spots. In this spot, there was a beautiful lake, and Bloom liked sitting upon the rocks that surrounded it. As she walked out, she saw a person she thought she would never see this late out at night. Riven.

 **Riven's POV**

It was so calm here. I could actually relax. I closed my eyes, leaned back on the rocks that surrounded that lake, and just let my mind go else where. I suddenly snapped back to reality when I head a sweet voice say, "Riven?" I turned and saw her. Bloom. Beautiful Bloom. The one I acted like I hated, but deep down, I loved her so much you wouldn't even imagine. "Bloom…." I breathed softly, turning my head away, not wanting her to see me; the real Riven; not tough, mean, and cool Riven. I waited for her to question me, but what she did surprised me. She sat down next to me, and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bloom stated, " My favorite constellation is Orion. Sometimes I come here just to relax my mind and look at the stars." I stared at her, surprised by how cool, calm, and collective she was acting. Usually, me and her were always yelling or arguing with each other. "Me too." I replied. She them said, "Are you still upset about Musa breaking up with you for another guy?" It took me a minute to respond. "Eh. It's not been that bad, I mean, Musa's happy, right?" Bloom looked at me and smiled. "I guess theirs a lot to you than I thought…." Bloom stood up. "it was nice talking to you Riven. I'll see you around." And she walled off with a wink. I swear, Bloom is going to be the death of me.

 **Bloom POV**

Why was riven acting so nice? I was so confused. But it didn't matter, because I was exhausted. Then, all of a sudden, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and said, "Hello? Bloom speaking." The other end then shouted, "I know your Bloom, I'm not stupid, you idiot! Why do you think I would be calling you? I am calling to tell you about some eavesdropping I have done …." "wait…." I said. "YOU'RE the one who sent me all those texts!" "Yes. Yes I am." Said the caller. "and now I am here to prove that you mean nothing, to the winx, to the specialists, and to the world." I suddenly head what sounded like a tape recorder in the background. I heard many familiar voices.

 **BEGINNING OF RECORDING:**

 _Sky: I am SO happy that I broke up with Bloom._

 _Stella: I agree. You deserved so much better._

 _Musa: Totally! I mean, Bloom is so bossy, and she thinks she's the best thing that happened since Ms. Faragonda became head mistress!_

 _Aisha: I would be SO happy to see her go!_

 _Timmy: Agreed._

 _Helia: Just imagine if Bloom left Alfea!_

 _Brandon: Totally! Thing would be so much easier without Bloom!_

 _Techna: According to my calculations, Life without Bloom would be like heaven! No more stress! Don't you agree, Flora?_

 _Flora: Me? I personally don't care what Bloom does. It's not like she mattered to me anyways!_

 _*Laugher*_

 _Riven: Guy's, you wont believe what Bloom did this morning. I was at the lake, and she showed up, and just acted like we were best friends! Can you believe the nerve of that girl! I can't believe she actually thought I liked hanging out with her!_

 _*More Laughter*_

 **END OF RECORDING**.

Bloom started to tear up. "I told you." said the person who called Bloom. Then she hang up. "I think it is time I took a break from Alfea; Forever."

 **Thank you guys so much for the support! I just wanted to thank bloom and dancing bloom for their reviews! That fact you guys like my writing means a lot to me. I also wanted to thank Kikiicecream123 for being the first person to like! Next Chapter coming out soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom packed her back in private that night, being as quiet as possible so that she didn't wake the other girls.

"I'm Going to miss this place…." Bloom thought, her heart heavy. She had spent most lf her life at Alfea and leaving all her friends behind made her sad. Then she remembered. They weren't her friends. They hated her. All they saw in her was an ugly, bossy, winx leader that they could care less about. Bloom started to tear up again. "why?" she thought. "Why did it have to end like this?" Bloom packed all her belongings into her three suitcases and backpack, leaving her side of the room bare and empty. She took in the sight of her empty space. She then turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, for once, not looking back.

Before she left, Bloom decided to drop off a note for a friend. The one friend that liked hanging around her. The one friend she could trust. The one friend she had a crush on. Jonathan. Bloom changed into a fairy and opened the window to John's dorm. She set an envelope on his nightstand, along with her most prized possession; the friend ship bracelet she shared with the winx. Bloom remembered giving it to them on their first Christmas together. She quickly flew out of his room, grabbed her stuff, and walked through the portal that would take her back to the place where she grew up; Gardenia.

 **Jonathan's POV**

I awoke to the shining sun and a light breeze that filled my room. Wait. Light breeze? Since when did I leave my window open while I slept? That's when I noticed it. The note and the bracelet. A friendship bracelet. It was not just any bracelet, but Blooms bracelet. The one she shared with the winx. I opened the envelope and pulled out a note written in Bloom's beautiful handwriting. The note read:

 _To my only true friend, Jonathan._

 _You must be surprised to see this note. And you many wonder why I left my friendship bracelet. You also may be wondering why I called you my "only true friend." There is an explanation to all of this. If I do not concern you, and you truly don't have feelings for me, don't waste your time reading this note. If you do decide to read what I have to say, then thank you._

 _Anyways, I have written this note to tell you that I have fled from alfea. Correction. I have fled from all of magix. I can't take it anymore. Do you remember when we were talking on the beach, and my phone started receiving multiple texts all at once? Well the person who sent those texts was trying to convince me that I was worthless to the winx and specialists. And they showed me proof. They had recorded a conversation of the winx and specialists, talking about how they really felt about me. It was not good. They kept talking about how much they hated me, and how they wished I would just disappear. So that is exactly what I am doing._

 _I have written to you because you are the only one I can trust now. I have nobody except for you. I left my friendship bracelet because I am trying to forget about my former friends. Another reason I left it is so that you could have something to remember me by._

 _I also have a confession to make; I really like you. Not as a friend. I LIKE like you. I know that you may not return the same feelings, but I just wanted you to know that. I may be gone for a while, or I may turn up next week. I don't know. All I know is I need time to myself. Please Understand. I hope to see you again. someday. I love you, Jonathan._

 _Love, Bloom_

I cried. I cried, and cried, and cried. I felt the same way about Bloom. When I first arrived here, She was the only one I felt comfortable talking to. She was the one that opened me up. She was the one that made me feel at home. She was the one I LOVED. She was Bloom, my best friend. Bloom, The amazing, happy and positive fairy. Bloom, MY fire Princess. Now she was gone. The one I loved was gone. I longed to see her again. I longed to hear her voice one last time. I longed to hold her close and never let go. I cried harder. My precious Princess was gone.

 **Thank you guys SO much for your support! Today I wanted to acknowledge Peacelovefairy, who reviewed, liked, and….. BECAME MY FIRST FOLLOWER! Thank you thank you so much! Sorry this one is a little short. See you guys in a few days for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Bloom sat next to Logan and Jade in a café in Italy. It had been two years since Bloom left Alfea, and now she was enjoying her new and improved life on earth. She had been living with her adoptive parents. Bloom now went to Phoenix Drop High and had a normal life on earth. Another improvement was that Bloom had learned to grow less dependable on her magic. She had learned how to fight without turning into a fairy, and she any fairy would have easily mistaken her for just a regular human. Not only had Bloom's Personality changed, but her look changed to. Right now, she was wearing tight, ripped, skinny jeans, a pair of black converses, and a white shirt that said in Big, Bold, letters, "I Don't have an attitude. I've got a personality that you can't handle." Her hair had become darker over the years, and now looked as beautiful as ever. She had tied her red hair in a messy bun. Since her parents moved to Italy, she had been introduced to many new things. Bloom was now on the Women's Italy Soccer team, and they had just one the world cup about a month ago. She had her driver's license, and made many new friends.

As the three friends sipped their coffees, the three friends talked about the new teacher at school.

"She gave us double homework, just because MATT was talking. She's SO annoying." Bloom stated, and her friends were clearly not surprised. Jade laughed. "You don't have to tell us about it. We know how she's like." Conner and Bloom laughed along. "Yeah." said Conner. "Practically EVERYONE knows she sucks, flower." The three companions chatted for a while, until Bloom received a call.

"Be right back, losers. I gotta take this." Bloom stood up, walked outside of the café, and answered the Phone. "Hello?" said Bloom, in a casual voice, expecting it to be either her parents or some stupid boy, trying to convince her to go out with her. But, boy, was she wrong. "Is this Bloom, Princess of Sparx? The caller questioned. "Yes…." said Bloom in a rather annoyed tone. She did NOT like being reminded of her past. "This is Ms. Faragonda, Head Mistress at Alfea, speaking. It is great to hear from you again, Bloom. I have called you today to ask you to come back to Alfea." "And why," Bloom replied, "Would I EVER agree to go back to that freak school?" "Bloom!" Her former headmistress scolded. "A dark force has arisen, and only the power of the dragon flame can save magix!" Bloom said angrily, "So there is NO OTHER possible way?" "No," Ms. Faragonda replied, very serious. "You must come back Bloom." "FINE!" Bloom muttered angrily. "But I'm Not going to enjoy it!" Bloom hung up and stalked back into the café, not in a good mood.

"I have to go back to stupid Alfea." Bloom said. "WHAT?" her two friends said at the same time. "Come on." said Bloom. "You can help me pack for my return to the school of boredom and lameness."

 **AT ALFEA**

The specialists pulled up into Alfea on their leva bikes. They were told that they wanted to be seem by Ms. Faragonda. The boys walked into her office, and saw the winx, waiting for them.

"Snookums!" Stella exclaimed, nearly crashing into Brandon. "Hey, Cupcake," he said with a smile that would make every girl in Alfea melt with happiness.

Helia spun Flora around in a graceful circle. "How are you, my Princess?" He asked, making Flora blush.

Riven and Musa just nodded in each others direction. Timmy and Techna launched into a conversation about the newest software in Magix. Aisha held Roy's hand. Jonathan and Sky stood off to the side, watching the others greet their girlfriends.

"Quiet Down!" Ms. Faragonda said sharply, making all the teenagers turn and sit in the chairs distributed around her office. "I have Big news!" "What is it, Ms. Faragonda?" Aisha questioned. "Bloom is coming back to Alfea!" At those words, Jonathan literally started crying. He didn't care if the guys or the winx were around. All he cared about was seeing his Dragon Princess again. Sky put his arm around his friend, trying to calm him down. "She should be arriving soon!" said Ms. Faragonda. "You guys should go out and greet her!" Everybody raced out the door, excited to see their long lost friend. Everybody was looking for Bloom. Then John ran into a beautiful girl. "I'm so sorr-" he started. "BLOOM?" gasped her former friends.

Bloom had drastically changed over the course of two years. She had gotten taller, and he hair had become darker and silkier. She had gotten skinnier, her breasts had gotten bigger, and her hips had grown wider. Not only that, but you could tell she was an athlete. Her muscles in her calves and arms literally screamed "SPORTY!" Bloom also had changed her style. She was wearing a pair of super tight black jeggings, a gray hoodie, and white converses.

"Wassup Yall?" Said Bloom, totally calm. She didn't seem the least surprised to see her friends again. "Bloom!" Stella screamed, wrapping Bloom in a bear hug like the rest of the winx. "G-guys… C-ca-n't B-b-breath!" "Hurry!" Said Musa. "we are having a welcome back party for you. " _Jeez_." Bloom thought. " _Another one lf their stupid girly parties."_

Everybody left to get ready for the party; well, all except one person. "John." Bloom breathed slowly, staring at her crush. They engulfed each other in a hug. "Oh, Bloom." said John, almost close to tears. "I still love you." Bloom whispered into his ear. "Me too." Then he kissed her. Not a peck on the lips. He KISSED kissed her. He put all of the love and passion that he had stored up throughout the two years. Finally, the two came up for air, and ran off, hand in hand, to go and get ready for the party.

 **9:30**

All of Alfea and Red Fountain had gathered to celebrate Blooms return. The one that had saved them numerous times. "Wildest Dream," by Taylor swift was Playing. "This party I great but what's with the music?" Bloom thought. Bloom ran up on stage, grabbed the mic, and yelled "Lets Listen to some REAL music!" Everybody cheered and Bloom started to sing:

 ** _Here's to Never Growing Up_**

 ** _By: Avril Lavigne_**

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Call up all our friends_

 _Go hard this weekend_

 _For no damn reason,_

 _I don't think we'll ever change_

 _Meet you at the spot,_

 _Half past ten o'clock_

 _We don't ever stop,_

 _And we're never gonna change_

 _Say, wont you say forever_

 _Stay, if you stay forever_

 _Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh wooh here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

 _We live like rock stars_

 _Dance on every bar_

 _This is who we are,_

 _I don't think we'll ever change_

 _They say just grow up but they don't know us_

 _We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, wont you say forever_

 _Stay, if you stay forever_

 _Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

 _Say, wont you say forever_

 _Stay, if you stay forever_

 _Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Ohhhhhhh_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh whoa here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )_

 _Here's to never growing up_

The winx and specialists stared at the new Bloom in awe. The next few months were going to be interesting.

 **Thank you so much for the support. A special shoutout to jaymone0307 for following me, liking this story, and reviewing! Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan's POV

It was about 7:30, and I was just getting ready for my first date with Bloom. It was not just any ordinary date. We weren't going to the movies, or a fancy restaurant. We were going to a huge party hosted by The winx, (except Bloom) and then Bloom was going to teach me how to ride a skateboard. Yep, Bloom was definitely something. She was different, and I liked that. I wore jeans, a grey t-shirt with a Black leather jacket, and black Adidas sneakers. I grabbed my helmet and walked out of the dorm. I then climbed on my leva bike and rode to Alfea to pick up my girlfriend.

Bloom POV

"Uggggghhhhhhh…" I hated life SO much right now. Yes, I was excited to see John, and go on my first 'date' with him, but Stella was making too much of a deal out of it. I swear, she had pulled everything out lf my suitcases, saying something stupid like, "Too much Black," or "Why so many pairs of jeans." Apparently I couldn't get the fact that I had changed over the years through her tiny, dumb mind. She really needed to get a life. "Why oh why would you ever wear THIS!?" Stella exclaimed, holding up my Italy soccer jersey. "Hey!" I said, snatching one of my most prized possessions back. "For YOUR information, this is my Italy soccer jersey. I play professional soccer!" "What's Soccer?" I will never make it out of here alive. I walked Stella out the door, telling her to go and find her boyfriend or something. She started to protest, so I slammed the door in her face. Once a drama queen, always a drama queen. I finally decided on a grayish blue tank top with a flannel shirt that was light blue and the same grayish blue. I wore the same colored converses and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I slapped on a snapback hat and grabbed the skateboard I had bought with Logan. I then raced to the party, feeling better by the minute.

At the party (nobody's POV)

Bloom walked into the bar were they were having the party. She grabbed a beer and started looking around for john. Then, all of a sudden, Bloom was grabbed from the back. "What the f-" She looked back and saw john. He smirked at her, so Bloom did what she always did to annoying boys. She slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! Hey what was that for?" Bloom laughed. " You deserved it!"  
"Hey, Bloom!" Bloom turned around and saw Musa heading towards her. "You were a huge hit that night you sang at your 'welcome back' party and everyone wants to hear you sing again!" "Well, if you insist…." Bloom said. She walked up on stage and started singing:

What the Hell

By Avril Lavigne

You say that I'm messing with your head

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All cause I was making out with your friend

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoa

What the hell

So what if I go out on a million dates

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You never call or listen to me anyway

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Don't get me wrong

I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoa

What the hell

La la la la la la la la

Whoa whoa

La la la la la la la la

Whoa whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,

But now oh

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now oh

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoa

What the hell

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la

And the crowd went wild, once again that week.

Bloom walked off the stage and headed towards John. Some of the other guys at the bar gave him looks of absolute envy. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked outside.

At the Skate park  
"so you seriously have NEVER learned how to skate?" said Bloom, questioning her boyfriend. "Have you been living under a rock all your life?" John laughed. "No. Its just that in Magix, they don't really have any skate boards." The couple were in Italy, skating in a nearby skate park. Then two people, a boy and a girl, came in screaming "BLOOM!" Logan and Jade literally fell on top of her. "GUYS!" The two quickly got off laughing. "Who is this hottie?" asked Jade, Eying John. "He's my boyfriend…." said Bloom with a smirk. "Bloom has a boyfriend? What did she do to you?" Jade hit Logan over the head with her skateboard. "Say's the one who can't get himself a girlfriend, even if his life depended on it!" Everybody laughed. "So I'm guessing these are your friends?" said john. Bloom nodded. "Come on!" said Jade. "enough talk! Lets skate!"

A few hours later….

Bloom's POV

"I had fun tonight." john said. "Me too…" "Well, I'll see you later….. Princess." He kissed me, then hopped on his leva bike and disappeared into the night. What did I ever do to deserve him?

Thanks guys for the support! We have some more shout outs! First, to Maddywinx4eva for reviewing, liking and becoming a follower. Thank you SO MUCH! Then , star, who reviewed. Thanks both of you for the feedback! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Quick Note

**Hey guys! sorry it is taking me SO long to update. due to school and me making the swim team, I don't have a lot of time to update! This does not mean that I am not going to continue the story. I just wanted you guys to know what is going on if chapters seem to be coming more slowly! I am working on bringing the winx and Bloom back together, as requested. Don't worry. There is still going to be a love pentagon! Thanks so much for your cooperation.**

 **Love, Angels Athletic**


	9. Chapter 8

It was a sunny day out and Bloom was in the mood to get outside and play. The problem was, everybody was out with the boys. Except for….. AISHA! Bloom excitedly got up. She finally had someone who understood soccer and was as athletic as she was. Bloom dashed to Aisha's room and ran in without knocking. Aisha looked up from her laptop, surprised by Bloom, and fell of the bed. Bloom laughed, and soon her dark haired friend joined in too. "Jeez, Bloom!" said Aisha, smiling. "What do you need?" "I was wondering if you wanted to play soccer. I'm rather bored…" "Uh… ok." said Aisha, slowly walking out the door. Bloom asked surprisingly, "Your not excited?" Aisha smirked. "Oh. I just wanted to get a head start." "What?" Bloom then understood what she had said, but it was far too late, for Aisha had already screamed in her face "Last one there had to treat the other to lunch!" and dashed off. "Frick." though Bloom. She screamed "Jerk" at Aisha and ran after her friend.

 **A few hours later….**

Bloom and Aisha were up in Bloom's dorm eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "When I said, 'treat the other out to lunch,' This Is not what I exactly imagined." said Aisha, eyeing her sandwich. "Hey!" Bloom protested. "I make good sandwiches!" at this, the two friends started cracking up. "Hey guys!" said a shrill voice. Diaspro. "And the devil has arrived…." Aisha muttered under her breath. Everybody else was trailing behind Diaspro, looking as miserable as ever.

"So….." said Bloom. "How was the mall?" "Riven got into a fight with the security manager, and we were all kicked out. Of course, after this, Stella dragged us all over magix looking for more places to shop…." Said Musa, while staring angrily at Riven. "Where did John go?" asked Bloom looking for her boyfriend. "We don't know….." said Timmy. "We have not heard from his since the day of the party." "Actually, I know where he is."

Sky POV

"Actually I know where he is." I stared guiltily at our friends. Me and John had gotten into a fight just a couple of days ago…..

FLASHBACK:

It was almost midnight, and I was still up, finishing my stupid homework on the history of Red Fountain. I was looking out the window when I saw John pull in from his date with Bloom. Except, Bloom was with him. "Crap. Bloom was here" I thought. Then they did something I truly did not appreciate. He kissed her. And they stood there like that for a few minutes, until I came down.

I screamed, "GET A ROOM!" and then punched John in the face. He staggered back, clearly surprised by the sudden move. "What in the world…." said John rubbing his templates. Bloom ran over to him and helped him up. " STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" I screamed again. That really got him angry. He glared at me and said, "She is not your girl! You don't just OWN a girl! She can decide who she wants to go out with, thank you very much!" I ran at him and punched him in the gut, sending both him and Bloom tumbling back. Bloom stood up and screamed, "DRAGON FURY!" I was shoved back by the powerful spell, and my head hit a tree. The three of us went back and forth, until I pulled out by sword, cut John along his arm and under his ribs, and kneed him in the face, knocking him unconscious. I then turned to Bloom, who was tending to John, and cut a deep cut down her back. She howled in pain, fire glowing in her eyes. I then hit her with the handle of my blade, and she too fell next to John unconscious. I fell to my knees and started to cry. "What have I done?"

I dragged Bloom and John back to Red Fountain. I used a memory spell on Bloom, making her forget about our 'incident.' I shoved John into my closer, gagged him and tied him up. I then drove Bloom back to Alfea, thinking about all the thing I could do to make John pay for going out with my ex.

END FLASHBACK.

I explained the story to my friends, except I left all the parts out about Bloom, almost as of she wasn't there. Right after I finished my story, Bloom dashed out the door, hopped on her leva bike, and drove away. I screwed up BIG time.

John POV

I woke up in a dark room, my head pounding and the places I was cut burning. Correction. I was in a dark closet, Gagged and tied down. The Door suddenly crashed open, and the closet door opened, revealing the face of my beautiful girlfriend. Right now, I did not care what condition I was in. I only cared about her. She untied me and I hugged her, smelling her hair, and feeling better by the minute. Bloom took me back to Alfea, where my wounds were treated. I tried asking her if she was okay, but she acted as though she was never at the fight. Sky did not hurt her, did he? She insisted she was fine, and started cleaning my wounds. I fell asleep, finally, in a bed, and not in a closet.

 **Sorry that it is kinda short and crappy. Thank you guys for understanding my timing! I have been trying to bring the winx together and add some action, but the plot is going along very slowly. Hopefully the next chapter will improve that. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 9

It was late in the afternoon, and Bloom was in her room, chatting with Logan through the phone.

"And so, then, after I won the skate board competition, This guy had some nerve to punch me since he came in second. I was like, 'bruh, seriously?' Then he started crying and then ran off into the streets." Bloom laughed. "What a sore loser." "Do you want to come and join me at a café down in Italy? Me and Jade are really bored…" Then Jade screamed from somewhere else. "He's the boring one!" Bloom smiled. I'll be right there, losers." She hung up and opened a portal, heading to Italy. What she didn't know is that she had company on the way there.

 **In the café…..**

Bloom sipped her latte, laughing at Jade's comment about Logan. "So, the other day, I dared Logan to tell Samantha that he wanted to have a playdate…" Bloom chocked on her drink. "SAMANTHA? You mean the slut we went to school with?" "Yep. So he went and asked her, and she slapped him and hit him in the head with her purse. Then everything came out of her purse! I couldn't believe she could fit so much stuff in there! Makeup, girls magazines, and pictures of her celebrity crush went everywhere! It was hilarious!" Bloom laughed again, but then something stopped her. She started to feel a slight pain in her back. She winced in pain. "Bloom? Are you ok?" Jade asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Bloom, rubbing her templates. Jade said in a stern voice, "Bloom. Girls Bathroom. NOW." the two got up and headed towards the girls bathroom.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" "Its, just, my back hurts," said Bloom, tears coming into her eyes because of all of the pain. "Let me see." Bloom turned around, took of her jacket, and lifted her shirt. Her friend gasped. "Bloom you need to go home right now. There is Blood everywhere, and you have a deep cut down your back." Bloom gasped, not in shock, but in pain. She quickly teleported to Alfea, and went to Ms. Faragonda's office. "Bloom. Dear, what's wr-" She couldn't finish her sentence. As soon as Bloom entered, she fell to the floor, unconscious, with Blood everywhere.

 **A Month Later…..**

 **Musa POV (I know right? Someone else!)**

Bloom had not waken since that day she came stumbling into Ms. Faragonda's office, covered in Blood. Many of the winx had gotten over it, specialists too, except for me, John, and her two earth friends. They had all gone back to hanging out with their stupid boyfriends. Speaking of boyfriends, I had lost mine. Yep. Riven and me broke up. He was being such an ignorant jerk. He said to stop worrying so much about bloom, and when I told him no, he told me it was over. I don't need him anyways. I got the winx.

I stared at Bloom, my heart hoped for her to open her eyes. I started softly singing to her:

 _For Me_

 _By Angels Athletic (I know! I wrote this! I put together this song really fast. Sorry if it is not that good. Review and tell me what you think!)_

 _You lay here,_

 _With your eyes closed._

 _You don't move,_

 _But I hold on._

 _I wish I had,_

 _Another chance,_

 _To tell you,_

 _Everything you need to know._

 _I hold my breath,_

 _Hoping still,_

 _That maybe,_  
 _by chance,_

 _Miracles do exist!_

 _So I close my eyes,_

 _Let the tears fall,_

 _Saying that you never left me at all!_

 _You were always here,_

 _By my side,_

 _And now my heart,_

 _Is telling lies,_

 _Will your eyes,_

 _Always stay closed._

 _Or will they open one last time,_

 _For me._

 _We were friends,_

 _Till the end,_

 _Nothing could stop us._

 _We stood strong,_

 _Through it all,_

 _We were the best!_

 _But now we are,_

 _Far apart,_

 _Even though your so close._

 _I dream that I,_

 _Had never been,_

 _So careless!_

 _So I close my eyes,_

 _Let the tears fall,_

 _Saying you never left me at all!_

 _You were always here,_

 _By me side,_

 _And now my heart,_

 _Is telling lies,_

 _Will your eyes,_

 _Always stay closed._

 _Or will they open one last time,_

 _For me. Oh yah…_

 _For me…_

Bloom stirred in her sleep, muttering, "Musa….." I cried, "Bloom!" and burst into happy tears. Our friend was still alive. Suddenly, Bloom jerked up straight in her bed, wincing by the sudden motion that caused her pain. She got over her pain pretty quickly, and but on a look of complete hatred. "THAT RETARDED, MESSED-UP, SELFISH, JERKY, FRICKING BASTARD!" I tumbled back in surprise. "W-who?" "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR TAKING MY MEMORY! KILL HIM I TELL YOU!"

 **Cliffhanger! So much for this chapter moving the story along….. Oops. I am so sorry, but I just HAD to stop here. Well, there was a lot of excitement, right? Musa and Riven broke up, Musa finally had an important part, I wrote a song (that was not good, but eh), and Bloom woke up calling someone a Bastard! (You probably already know who…..) I guess it was pretty good….. But, you tell me in the reviews! Next chapter coming out soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bloom's POV**

I remember walking into Ms. Faragonda's office, my hands caked in Blood. She started to say something, but I couldn't hear her, and after that everything went Black. I awoke on my back, hovering in thin air. I felt so light and airy, all things troubling gone, as if a large weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Me hair flowed out behind me, in long, red waves. Everything was dark, almost as if I was in a deep, bottomless, void. For a couple of minutes I just floated there, trying to sort my mind out. "Bloom….." I frantically struggled to look around, trying to find the person who belonged to the voice, My older sister Daphne. "Bloom…" she called again. "Daphne!" I called, looking around for my sister. Suddenly, she appeared not too far away, golden light radiating off of her. She was beautiful. "Bloom… I need your help." "Daphne? Is everything okay?" I said, troubled by the look on my sisters face. "No, Bloom, and I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I will try and manage. Anyways, there is a new villain lurking the streets of magix. This powerful and evil man goes by the name of shadow. He wanted to take over the whole magic dimension. He is after you Bloom. He wants you to be his Queen, so he will have the power of the Dragon flame at his side. I am now being help captive, completely drained of my energy. I almost risked my life trying to reach you. I need you to be careful Bloom." "But Daphne! I want to save you! I can't lose you, not again!" "Bloom, dear sister, there is nothing more important than me protecting you. He is using me as bait, and even if I do die, at least I know you will be safe." I started crying. "Daphne…" My sister wrapped me in a hug. "Don't worry about me. Here, I also need to give you part of your memory back." My sister kissed me lightly on the forehead. Warmth spread through my body, and memory flooded back to me. "Goodbye Bloom….." and she disappeared. "DAPHNE!" I cried after her. "Don't leave me! I need you!" I cried even harder. Great. My sister is gone and I am hurt because of a certain Bastard. Great. Just Great.

 **Normal POV**

After Bloom woke up, she ran straight out the door, screaming she was going to kill someone. This could not be good. Everyone was hanging out at red fountain, and were heading back through the forest to have a picnic. They reached a clearing, and set down a blanket. everyone was paired except for Riven and John, who were talking silently off to the side. Suddenly, Bloom came running into the area, giving sky the death glare. If looks could kill, Sky would probably already be a pile of ash. "YOU FLIPPING RETARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT ME AND JOHN! AND THEN USE A MEMORY POTION ON ME TO FORGET EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE HANGING WITH MY FRIENDS AFTER WHAT YOU DID! I EVEN FEEL BAD FOR DIASPRO! YOU ARE EVEN MORE OF A COLD HEARTED WITCH THAN SHE IS! I CANT FRICKING BELIEVE YOU! YOUR SUCH A BASTARD! WAIT TILL YOUR PARENTS HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Bloom started tearing up. "YOU KNOW, I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!" Bloom walked up to a very shocked sky and slapped him with all the might she had, leaving a red palm print on his face. "I can't believe you. You don't know how much pain I'm in because of YOUR STUPID ACT! Get a life!" Sky hung his head to signal his defeat. Everyone packed up and started heading back to Alfea. Everyone stayed quiet, not wanting to upset Bloom. That is, until Bloom fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands, and sobbing harder than you could ever imagine. She felt weak and powerless. Negative thoughts clouded her mind, making her sob even harder. John ran over to her and took her in his arms. "It's going to be ok," he said softly stroking her hair. She nodded yes, but in the inside, she knew it wasn't going to be ok.

 **I know. Its super short. But hey, Bloom took charge, am I right? Thank you guys so much for your support. Here are some virtual cookies for all of my supporters (::) (::) (::) (::) Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

Thunder crashed outside, lighting up Bloom's dark room. It was late, and it was raining. Everyone else was asleep. But Bloom, not matter how hard she tried, would not go to sleep. She was thinking about the events that had taken place. Her screaming at Sky, then crying in front of her friends. "What has happened to me?" Bloom, thought. Then she started crying, and whispered to herself, "I know what I'm turning into. A monster." Bloom fled Alfea and ran into the forest, as fast as her legs could take her. She couldn't put her friends in danger. What if she hurt them in one of her sudden outbursts? After running in the rain, Bloom slipped an fell in the mud, landing on her knees. She was wet because of the rain, cold because of the lack of clothing she had on, and was miserable with herself. She started crying even more. Then a chill went up her back, as though someone was watching her. Warm hands then wrapped around her waist, hoisting her out of the mud. She turned around to look at the person who had helped her. He was a tall, muscular boy, with jet black hair and grey eyes that resembled stormy clouds. He wiped the mud off her face, asking, "Beautiful, what's your name?" "Bloom." He smirked, staring into her cyan blue eyes with his own dreamy gray ones. "Ah. Bloom. Such a beautiful name. It suits you." "Who are you," she asked. "You can call me….Shadow." Before Bloom could realize who this boy TRULY was, he shoved a bitter toxin down her throat, knocking her out instantly.

Bloom woke up in a dark room. She tried to stand up, but found herself chained to the ground. She was also wearing different clothing as well. She had on a pair of very short black shorts, a black crop top, and black lace-up boots that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

Suddenly, a door opened, and the black haired boy stepped into the light, facing Bloom. "Ah, Bloom, My Love." "Why do you want me?" Bloom said, tears streaming down her face. "I want the power of the dragon fire fighting by my side!" Pain seared through Blooms side, and darkness overwhelmed her. "What….. What… are you doing?" Bloom managed to choke out. "Arise, My Dark Queen!" Bloom screamed in pain, feeling as though she was burning in a fire. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away. It did, but not in the best possible way. Bloom opened her yellow eyes, all goodness from her soul completely destroyed.

 **I know. Super short. Like, really short. I've been working on the first chapter on another series called "White Wings," so be sure to check that out. :D I am really sorry about this chapter. It really sucks. I promise to so better on the next one! (::) (::)**


	13. Chapter 12

Flora awoke to the bright sun, eager for the first day of school. (The winx and specialists had stayed over the summer.) She turned to Bloom, but her bed was empty. "She must already be in the cafeteria." Flora changed into her pale green skirt and light pink blouse. She fixed her hair into a braid, and rushed downstairs. She sat at her usual spot with the winx. Bloom was still nowhere to be seen. "Flora, have you seen Bloom today?" said Musa. Flora shook her head. "Knowing Bloom, she's probably helping one of the teachers with something before class," said Techna, biting down on an apple. "True." said Layla. "Ok." said Flora. Clasping her hands in her lap. She had a bad feeling, but she didn't know why.

A few minutes later…

Flora opened her textbook to the page about taking care of wings. She lazily skimmed over the paragraphs, still worried about Bloom. It wasn't like her to skip classes. Suddenly, Ms. Grizelda rushed into the room, causing papers to fly everywhere. "Children, Take your positions! There was an attack at red fountain, and the pair of attackers are coming here!"

At red fountain (a few hours before…)

Flames danced around the hallways, and crashes could be made out outside lf the school. All boys at red fountain were rushing to defend their school, but the element of surprise had caught them off guard. Many students had severe injury's, but nobody had been lost. Boys were getting on gear and grabbing weapons, while some were trying to put out the fire. Suddenly, A dark figure arose above all the fire and chaos below. The dark figure spread out there arms, and a bright light ejected from them, spitting more fire everywhere. When the light died down, the face of the attacked was clear; Bloom. Johnathan saw his girlfriend in the sky, wondering why she was here. He tried to rush towards her, but many of the boys were retreating back inside with fear. Sky reached Bloom before him, But john was actually kind of happy that he did. Bloom turned, made some kind of growling noise, and then shot fire at sky. He screamed in pain and raced away as fast as he could with an injured leg.

Bloom cackled and flew away. "What happened to her?" John thought, riding away on his leva bike.

 **Its so little, but it took me forever to write. I know its not that good, but my schedule is pretty busy with soccer, swimming, and school….. I'm really sorry if this fanfic really sucks…..**


	14. Quick Note:Bad news

Hey guys. I have some really bad news. I broke my wrist playing soccer, which means uploading chapters will be really hard, since they will take forever to write. I am starting to shorten the chapters, so I am very sorry about that. Thanks for your cooperation.

Love, Angels Athletic


	15. Chapter 13

**Stella's POV**

Fairies of all shapes, sizes, and colors were lined up around Alfea, in a fighting stance, and ready to take on any evil that came their way. A green globe of light surrounded Alfea, acting as a protective barrier, to give the fairies somewhat of an advantage. Alarms could be heard going off in the distance, and the smell of smoke made it hard to breath. But even under these harsh conditions, the fairies stood their ground, determined to not fail the headmistress. I tightened my ponytail, then transformed, and flew into the air to join the winx. Well, it wasn't the same, since Bloom was missing. Suddenly, an evil cackle echoed throughout the area, and all conversations lowered into a whisper, until nothing could be heard but the crackling of the fires. Suddenly, out of the flames, rose a dark figure. A few fairies gasped when they realized that they were fighting one of their own. It was an evil fairy. The villain cackled menacingly, which made some draw back in horror. The figure rose her hands, and clapped, making the fires grow stronger, lighting up her face. Cries of shock could be heard from the teachers, seeing their favorite student causing so much fear and destruction. That person was Bloom. Wait. Let me correct myself. The person in front of me wasn't Bloom. It was a whole new person. The kind hearted friend I once new was gone, blue eyes and all. She had grown paler and slimmer. Her hair was dark red, like the color of blood, not like her usually vibrant hair. She wore all black, and her eyes had turned a nasty color of yellow. My fists went down, and I flew back slightly. I couldn't bring myself to fight her, because I knew, deep down, Bloom was still there, waiting to be set from her dark prison. I faced our villain, not sure what to do. Dark Bloom had returned.

Bloom eyed me with pure hatred. "Well if it isn't Ms. Sunshiny and her gang. What makes you think that you can defeat me?" She laughed, and another dark figure rise to her side. "Meet my fiancé, Shadow! Together, we will take over all the magic dimensions, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

 **Ta-Da! I better get some good reviews, because it's really hard to type with one hand…XD**

 **Hope yall enjoy!**


	16. Quick Note: More Bad News

I have more bad news! My parents banned me from electronics for THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, so chapters are going to come even slower. :'(

I will try to sneak on, like I'm doing now, to upload chapters, but this does NOT mean I'm gonna stop writing. I will definitely be writing a lot more when school gets out! Thanks, and I'm really sorry...

-Angels Athletic


	17. DELETING OR ADOPTION

Hey Guys. Honestly, I'm really bummed and don't want to do this, but I am. But I do feel as though this if for the better. I want to kinda start fresh.

Before I wrote this story, I had a whole idea in my head about how the beginning was going to be, but I really didn't have an idea of how everything was going to go after Bloom came back. Since it was my first fanfic, I was mostly proud with the beginning, and I though the story was pretty good, but after Bloom came back, I feel like the whole story went downhill from there. Chapters were short, and nothing seemed original. Sometimes I go back and read the chapters, and I'm disappointed in how very un-exciting they were. They were also very short. Also, I have many others ideas for fanfics that don't include the Winx Club, and I feel as though it would be easier to have one less story. And anyways, writing this story isn't fun for me anymore. That's why I'm giving this story away, or, **putting it to an end,** which would be kinda heartbreaking.

I wanna give this story to someone who has new and creative ideas that are much better then mine. :) The only thing I ask is that I get credit for these first chapters that I created. You can copy and paste them exactly as they are, or change it up and add a bit of spice. Either way, I want credit for the chapters I wrote, whether you changed it a bit or not. After this though, you can create your own chapters, and it will be completely up to you with what happens next!

The first person to review that they want this story gets it, unless someone really close to me, such as a friend, wants to continue this story. (sorry o-o)

I enjoyed making the first part of this story, but it's time for me to move on, and focus on the fanfics that are fun for me to write. Thanks for understanding.

-Angels Athletic


End file.
